The Replaced
by mmmgirl13
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club a commoner, Haruhi gets sucked into the lives of six rich boys. She disguises as a boy to pay off a debt, but along the way all seven of them create bonds that make them stronger individually and together. What's not mentioned is the girl before Haruhi; me. I'm Ami, girlfriend of Tamaki and bestfriends of the host club, I just have have to remind them.
1. The Replaced

Having Tamaki Souh as a boyfriend sucked.

When we started out it was perfect. He was a gentleman, running ahead of me to open the door, pulling out my seat for me at meals, kissing my hand and telling me I was the most beautiful princess he ever laid eyes on. But this wasn't what made me fall for him. I actually found the chivalrous acts too much after the second day. I quickly taught Tamaki to rid the formality with me. At first he had a difficult time adjusting; his hands would touch my seat before quickly removing them, and when he'd see a door his pace would quicken but would once again adjust to my speed. But Tamaki was still Tamaki and the cheesy compliments were just a part of him, though he did tone them down considerably.

But I fell for Tamaki for one specific reason, a reason that tends to haunt me; I'm a sucker for fools.

So Tamaki was simply perfect for me.

And at first I seemed perfect for Tamaki.

My slightly more mature demure evened out his over the top exuberance. And my soft yet commanding voice heaped his attention even on his biggest dramatic highs. And he was good for me. Shy little Ami was easily brought out of her shell with the little encouragement of Tamaki's supportive gestures. And it wasn't just Tamaki, it was the whole host club.

Kyoya, though frightening at first, was the fastest to act when I needed help. Even though he'd try to hide his concern as a selfish benefit, I could tell in that brief second before his glasses would flash and hide his eyes, that they'd considerably relax and those miniscule wrinkles he was gaining from late night studying in the dark, would clear to show and expose, the emotional side of Kyoya.

Like Kyoya, Mori was also hard to gain the trust of. His hmmed and ahhs quickly grew tiresome and I laid it to him straight: I knew he was with Honey for 98.99 percent of the time and Honey tends to be the most talkative, that 1.01 percent he wasn't, was all for Mori to try speaking time and say what's on his mind rather than agree with honey.

Since that discussion every time Mori and I talk, we have full sentence conversations, something I'm extremely proud of. Mori was actually quite an in depth thinker. We'd carry long debates over serious maters whether it was politics or which ice cream flavor was the best. And surprisingly who else was to join these discussion then no other than Kaoru.

Just Kaoru.

Ever since their birthday and I wrote them a comparative essay of Hikaru vs Kaoru, they'd both actively seek me out whether together or alone. Sometimes I think they do it just so that they can hear their name stand alone.

Hikaru, rather than join our insightful philosophies on life, would rather go out. Either to the market or the park, Hikaru just liked to get out. He hated confined spaces, he needed to know just because he's free doesn't mean he wants to be solo. I was the one who made sure that when Hikaru ran, he didn't go too far that he couldn't find his way back.

And the one who occasionally joined me on these Hikaru mentoring was Honey. He may act childish but really he may be smarter than Kyoya. Kyoya may be the intellectual genius, but Honey understood the simple things true definition and not just the flat textbooks description.

That's probably why Mori and Honey worked out so well. Mori didn't need to talk because Honey already understood.

We were all one big family that just clicked. It'd like to think I was a vital piece to their running, but I knew each one of their potentials would of eventually reached its heights even without my assistance. But the way they held me so highly, I almost could believe I was.

But there was a problem. They were in the host club and they'd considerably loose revenue if the girls found out Tamaki, the number one seller, had a girlfriend. Kyoya did the math and found that even with Tamaki's expert princely ways, he'd still loose half of his revenue.

So little Ami had to stay little Ami, a secret. I was the host clubs secret, and admittedly, I was a bit satisfied with the title.

Of course at times it got difficult. Watching Tamaki flirt and entertain those girls that weren't me. To see him whisper sweet nothing's into their ears that would make them blush brightly if not faint.

But I stayed strong because I believed in Tamaki. Because above all else Tamaki _is_ loyal.

So I stayed quiet and sat with Kyoya as he had the least number of guests. But even Kyoya, though more of a manger, he was still a host and even he'd have to at times abandon me for someone else.

But that was okay. Because once hosting hours were over they were mine. No more hiding, I could freely hold Tamaki's gaze for more than ten seconds, and hold his hand in my own without having to pretend it was simply a clumsy brush of fingers. So it didn't matter that I had to be little Ami.

But that all changed one day.

The day I offered a vase for the Ouran Auction and left it in third music room for safe keeping. It had been a hard decision, sacrificing that vase. It had gone down my family line for several generations and had real importance to my heritage. However, my father's business was having a real struggle and my mother was only a stay at home mom who took care of my four-year-old brother. We needed the money and we jointly decided to sacrifice the vase. The host club knew how important it was to me and offered their room as a safe till I'd take it down for the auction.

Big mistake on my part.

Because that room was entered by Haruhi Fujioka, and he accidentally broke it. In my defense, Kyoya made him have to pay it back. But the thing is, Haruhi was a girl and my fool, being the idiot that he is, accidentally changed the roles in our relationship, because no longer was he the fool; instead it was me. Because somehow Haruhi replaced my position as the host club's secret, and at the same time, my role in their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a story I wrote on another website. It hasn't been doing so well there so I wanted to get some input here. I am not plagiarizing myself, if anyone read this on Wattpad. mentalmegan is my name there.**


	2. Tamaki

My relationship with the hosts started like any other normal girls first encounter with them: at the host club. I would be what one might call a host hopper. I was in the club for one particular reason and that wasn't too be fawned over.

My parents had been busy lately either taking care of siblings or with the business. Our lives had become extremely more hectic of late with Dad's company taking a slight detour. He played it off cool and started putting in more hours. That left mom with the kids and me alone. We used to have nannies, chauffeurs, maids, butlers and the like, the house was full of people bustling about and I was never in a room by myself. The Help were special to me, I had grown up with them and they were like another branch to my family. But when the company started to go, they did to.

First the gardener, then the cook, followed by the maids and eventually everyone. The last to go was the security. We had body guards because where the money goes the thieves follow. And it turns out I'm a shiny label for that check.

Dad, being paranoid, set me up with guards from since I could walk. As a result, I had grown dependent on them. Like they should, they made me feel safe. When they left I felt completely defenseless.

That leads to my first meeting with Tamaki.

"Princess," Tamaki says softly. It takes me awhile to realize he's talking to me. I look up from the homework I had brought along and set it aside as a sign for him to continue.

"If I may, why did you choose me as your host. . ." _and not Mori_ was silently left unsaid. For the past month I had been signing up for Mori as my host and people who sign up with Mori are usually pretty loyal. My out of character reaction must have surprised him.

I looked at him blankly at first. Then smiled brightly, "Because you'd protect me better."

Silence rung throughout the room.

Tamaki looked bewildered before quickly going back to the Prince mode.

"Why do you say that?" he questions, still smiling. "Of course I would always protect you princess, but Mori is a kendo master and only inferior to Honey sempai-"

"But," I cut in before he could finish, "he has to protect Honey." He looks at me curiously so I continue.

"At first I went to Mori because I thought he could protect me the best. He's the only one in the host club with a good build and intimidating stature. " I see Tamaki visibly deflate but ignore it. "But I learned if it were between me being pushed off a cliff, against Honey tripping over a rock, Mori would catch Honey first." I could see Tamaki begin to protest but once again I ignored him.

"But you Tamaki, despite your lanky figure," once again he slacks over, "You would do anything to save a princess."

He looked at me for a while, digesting what I said, considering their truthfulness. Than he smiles gently down upon me.

"I promise to not let you down princess, and as your Prince you can trust my word." And I knew I was safe.

That was the start of Tamaki and my relationship. After a while our roles switched. He wasn't a favorite host, but I was a favorite client. I hadn't noticed it at first. I only discovered after hearing some of his clients in the bathroom complain I was hogging his attention. Initially I hadn't believed them, but none the less I started paying attention.

And I noticed it too.

I usually didn't interact with my host. Instead I brought homework to occupy my time. But Tamaki wouldn't let me have five minutes to myself before he brought me into the group's discussion and that would eventually lead to just me and him talking.

Months of this timid flirting and our relationship grew deeper and we began meeting outside of the club. We'd eat lunch together, he'd walk me to my classes, and would invite me to stay after hosting hours to help clean up with the rest of the members. And when they were completely gone and we were left alone, he 'd play the piano to me.

After one of the songs he told me about his mother and how he missed her. I began opening up to him as well and told him how I missed my family even though they weren't far away. We both yearned for our family's old dynamic and started to talk not just of our family past, but our present and future too.

And we began to fall in love. Because just like how I had been made to feel special by Tamaki, he had been made to feel special by me.


	3. Kyoya

When I first met Kyoya he introduced me to me. He told me where I was born, who were my parents, what they did, what I was interested in being, my class schedule, the places I most frequent and my home address.

For the next couple of months since we met, I could see him look at me before quickly jotting in a small black notebook he carried everywhere with him.

Most find Kyoya's black notebook creepy. He can be seen frequently throughout the day writing in it. What's being written is the usual thing that interests people. For me, it was _why_.

Why did Kyoya know everything about a person? Why did he record it? Why does he continue to find new information about a person he already knows? Why is it, that he is a little more than stalkerish. I found out my answers in a surprising manner.

I had been absent to school for a doctor's appointment and had forgotten to tell the host club about it. Well I never made it to that appointment because my bus broke down. I was stranded for a while and in unfamiliar territory. For hours I wondered the big city in search of another route. I never had to find one.

Kyoya found me before I had to.

I had been sitting on the curb contemplating on whether I should try to hitch a ride or not. It was a rather tempting idea even if a possible outcome was being tied and bound in the trunk of a kidnapper's car. My feet had acquired several new blisters despite I hadn't been wearing heels. Still, my flats dangled precariously on the tips of my fingers.

I was just about to give in and take my chances, when I detected the sound of hurried footsteps heading my direction. Quickly snapping to attention, I look up from the pavement.

It was Kyoya, his black notebook hanging loosely from his coat's pocket.

He strode up to me and took my shoulders into his hands, inspecting me for any injuries. He released a barely audible sigh that I only heard because we stood so close together. Before any other emotion could be leaked, he removed his hands and pushed his glasses up his nose, making them flash and hide his eyes.

Whipping out his cellphone, I could hear him speak in fast converse with the other host members, giving them our relieved I hadn't had to resort to asking a stranger for help, I was also suspicious. I asked how he knew my predicament.

"The doctor said you hadn't made your appointment," Kyoya said offhandedly, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, well I guess that makes since," I agreed. But realization struck. "How did you know I had a doctor's appointment in the first place!"

He turned sharply so that his back was facing me, while at the same time taking out his notebook. He admitted to knowing of my doctor's appointment and calling them to make sure everything went okay. When they said I hadn't shown he called transportation and asked for my buses location. They then told him of its break down and where the passengers had been left off. He proceeded to tell the rest of the hosts that I needed assistance.

Before I could unwidden my eyes or close my gaping mouth, the rest of the hosts appeared. Tamaki gave me a chaste kiss and fierce hug. Honey went in for a hug too, but Tamaki made it hard when he still had his arms loosely around my waist. Mori gave me a quick scan before making his signature "hm" in satisfaction. The twins rubbed their cheeks on either side of my own.

But I kept my eye on Kyoya.

Once again he was on his phone, calling his chauffeur to pick us all up. But I could see snuck in smiles as he watched our group's mini reunion.

I smiled.

That day I realized why Kyoya was such a stalker. And I didn't find it creepy at all. I actually found it his cutest trait. Though you'd never know it, Kyoya was insecure.

He didn't have Honey's or Mori's physical skills, nor Tamaki idiocy, or the Hitachian's rashfulness. The only way he could think of to take care of the ones he loved, was to keep track of them. The only skill he had was intelligence and slyness, and he used that to gather information. Who should or shouldn't be trusted, what's who's schedule, what happened to make it different.

Kyoya's black notebook was a sign of his vulnerability.


	4. Honey

My dad was a lot like Honey. Or at least that's what dad told me after he first met Honey.

"He's cursed, poor kid," shaking his head back and forth, my father stared after Honey's limo as they drove away, the last of the host members to leave my house that day.

I looked up at my dad curiously. He was tall, 6'2, which contradicts me greatly, I got my mom's height of 5'3. Not to sound weird or anything but I have one good looking Dad. With his applaud worthy height, he adorned hair that was just beginning to grey, in that George Clooney sexy way, and for not having braces, had the greatest smile that could warm a heart as well as lift it. He liked to have a drink or two on the weekends but he didn't have that typical beer belly that caught up to most men his age. That's probably because with me and my younger siblings he had a daily workout that even if he didn't want it to be, was routine. And because he believed in strong family ties, we had every other weekend family outings, which usually involved some outdoor activity. This allowed his body to stay quite fit and healthy. My mom chose well. And no offense to Honey, but even though my Father wasn't the poster child of fittest man alive, he definitely didn't pose for Lolita.

I stared at him questioning. Still looking at the retreating limo, Dad used his back-in-the-day voice. "I used to be that small, right up till my senior year of college. I might of even been scrawnier." He laughed somewhat nostalgically.

My eyes could've been mistaken for fishbowls, they were that big and empty of comprehension. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," he said boisterously. "It sucked. All of the girls assumed I was in middle school and thought it was considered a crime to be seen with me unless they wanted to be mistaken as a pedophile. None of my guy friends saw it comforting that their wing man was actually what drove the ladies away."

He looked a bit resentful at that, but his eyes instantly grew when he heard my mom's father from inside the house calling us back in.

"But it's thanks to that curse that I learned who my true friends were, and my true love." As cheesy as that sounded I wasn't surprised. Mom's criteria for number one husband was he had to be a romantic, my Dad stroked that line of his t. But I didn't understand how his height made mom love him any more or less.

"Your mother," he said, continuing, "hated tall guys." My jaw dropped. My dad was 6'2.

"Yep," he said laughing, "the belle of our school refused to go out with a guy who had to bend over to kiss her and she had to stand on her toes for. She said that was too much work for a kiss. Luckily for me, we were the same height. I almost thought she was going to break up with me when I got my sudden growth sprout, but by that time we had been dating for three years and she learned my kissing skills were too good to be passed up, heels would have to do."

One day I found Honey is one of the host club's storage rooms. He had a pencil in his hands and behind him were streaks of different colors all on the same spot, retracing the same numbers, 5'1. He looked shocked to see me there. 'Stealthily' he tossed the pencil behind him and gently pushed me out the room.

"Looking for something Ami," he asked me in his usual childish voice. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You actually," I said smiling slightly. I handed him a picture. Gingerly, he took it from my grasp.

It was a picture of my day his sophomore year in college. He was standing beside my mom, together they looked average, but behind them were their close friends- all towering over them. After my dad had given his romantic spill I wanted proof. He dug through a photo book and found this. I told Honey his story, but he looked not at the picture, but at me, eyes widened in slight admiration.

"Being short isn't a curse, Honey." I said smiling. "For my dad it gave him my mom."

He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. His face buried in my shoulder, he whispered, "And they gave us the best gift. You."

Insecurities played a toll on all of us. I was glad to make one of Honeys go away. What he didn't know was that he made one of mine go away too. I knew Tamaki liked me, but at that point in our relationship I couldn't tell if his friends found me an unnecessary attachment, or worse, a temporary nuisance. It was nice to know I was making my way into their family, and now my family too.

I realized too late, if they accepted me they could accept more. They accepted Haruhi. And whether they meant to or not, a family can only be so big.


	5. Jealousy

I should have noticed it right away. The way that Tamaki would take my hand when Mori entered the room. Or his slight grimaces when I would leave the table to chat with Kyoya about homework. Perhaps when Tamaki waited two hours after school to take me home when the Twins could've just as easily, even when it was inconvenient for Tamaki.

I didn't notice.

It's sad, it took for him to stop for me to notice. When my hand grew cold and I looked down upon it to only just realize it was because Tamaki's usual warmth was missing- instead his arms were around Haruhi, as he nuzzled her cheek for being a good daughter. And when I would leave to talk to Kyoya and realize the host club hours were over, and Tamaki had yet to come fetch me. Instead he'd be peaking over Haruhi's chair to watch over her hosting. And when I had no one to take me home because I told the Twins to go on because Tamaki was taking me- instead he had driven Haruhi in hopes of seeing where she lived.

He wasn't the one jealous anymore. Now it was me. And just like me, he'd never notice before it was too late. But unlike me, who was left alone, he'd have her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this, and if you are or aren't, feel free to write up a review on any or all the chapters so I know how you're feeling. Some things I'm considering is having each host member have their own chapter, or is that too much? Is Ami becoming too mary sueish? Or keep her the same? Chapters like this, short but getting to the present, or long in the past? Anything you want to share, it makes me more eager to write!**

 **A/N: 8/2/16 So I'm looking through my old stuff, and honestly almost put this story in my Trash Bin. I like it, yet I'm not exactly proud of it. A few times I've reopened the story to make edits, but I couldn't bring myself to. I know I'll probably never finish this story, but I can't bring myself to take down the story I have the most reviews on- even if that's only eighteen. I just wrote this note so ya'll would know what to expect, and despite what the note says before, I most likely will not be lengthening the chapters, these all are little insights into the eyes of an OC. But feel free to review, maybe, just maybe, a miracle might happen.**


	6. The First Day

I remember when I first met Haruhi. She had a baggy purple sweater, black jumpsuit pants, and glasses that were so scratched up it made you wonder why she bothered to wear them when it would seem they'd only hinder her vision more. I was supposed to meet her that day, show her around campus, but I was running late. My brother had been sick and I stayed with him until my Mom could get home. She use to be a stay-at-home mom, but since the souring of Dad's company, she thought it would be better to take on a part time job, just to be safe. I got a lot of teasing for that.

"Oooh your mom has to _work_? Will we be seeing you next year Ami, or will you be at _commoner's_ school?"

And honestly, I was surprised I wasn't gone already. I suspect Tamaki had something to do with that. As much as it hurt my pride, I also believed in the old saying 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'. Albeit not completely willingly, I let him be.

So I was running late, and by the time I arrived Haruhi had decided to go exploring on her own. The office secretary scolded me for having a bad impression on the new kid and sent me on a wild goose hunt to find her- our campus was huge, the main building alone was the length of four football fields, and it was two stories. It was in the Host Club that I eventually found her. By that point I was taking a break from my search, and was hoping to catch Tamaki before official host hours. And to my surprise what do I see as I enter? Haruhi, frantically trying to put together my family's heirloom that was in pieces on the ground. That was the heirloom that I had to beg for my father to give up, that Tamaki had to coax me out of when I had cold feet when submitting it to the auction. Mildly putting it, I was slightly upset.

Kyoya was quick to act, reimbursing me the amount we had predicted to sell it off for. But as rich as Kyoya and the rest of the members were- eight hundred million yen wasn't cheap. So Tamaki put Haruhi on debt to pay them back. The petty me looks back at that moment and wishes I had gotten to school earlier. If only my brother wasn't sick, if I hadn't been late, or if I had left that stupid vase at home. But that didn't happen. And Haruhi did become a part of the Host Club.

Now keep in mind, I refer to Haruhi as a _she_ now, but I didn't know that _than_. I just would rather refer to any human being in other ways than _it_. But at that time, I thought of Haruhi as the new student, no one told me her gender, and on the first meeting everyone referred to her as _him_. I hadn't even thought of different possibilities.

So sure I was a little jealous when Tamaki paid so much attention to Haruhi in the beginning. But I wasn't overly concerned, I even laughed at the thought. Because at the time Haruhi had been a _boy_. There was no fear. I even pitied Haruhi when he had to run all sorts of errands at Tamaki's command. I went to Mori, wondering if I should be concerned at Tamaki's blatant power show. But Mori merely chuckled.

"Don't you see what he's doing?" Mori asked softly. I turned where Tamaki was trying instant coffee for the first time. I smiled when I noticed the brightness in his eyes at the discovery of it's good taste.

"He's projecting you on Haruhi," Mori concluded after I hadn't spoken for a while. Reading my confusion, he went on. "He's afraid you'll become a commoner and he won't be able to know how to relate to you anymore. He's preparing himself for you."

And sure it may have started out innocently. However, in the end it wasn't me that fit for what Tamaki changed for. Because Haruhi wasn't a boy. He was a _her_.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sad guys. I wrote this chapter out, and when I went to save it, I guess my Wi-Fi was out and it deleted the whole thing. Trying to find the motivation was super hard. Only the happiness I receive when reading your reviews made me push forward. It was a struggle. I even wrote this authors note before I rewrote the chapter just so I could remind myself it was worth it.**


	7. The First Week

Lots has happened in the week since meeting Haruhi. One: he was a girl. That came as a not so surprising shock. But perhaps that's because I spotted her coming out of the girl's bathroom. Tamaki had been the only one who was majorly baffled when he saw her slightly less than decent attire. That didn't change the fact she was now an official member of the host club, even a status I didn't posess. With Kyoya there were no gender discrimination when it came to money.

Truthfully, I was excited when I found out Haruhi was a girl. Finally, I had a chance to be friends with another female who I could be completely honest with. We both had secrets we could be aware of, my relationship status with Tamaki, and her biological gender.

She was nice and blunt and very, very naive. Tamaki was pulling out the big guns, or should I say charms. He used his signature roses and sweet talk, but she waved it off easily. She got along well with everyone; the twins respected her ability of putting Tamaki in the corner, and Kyoya appreciated her simpleness. Mori fit into the protective mode easily, for trouble seemed attracted to her. And Honey- Honey couldn't resist cute things. But Tamaki. . . he grew a fascination.

I could see him watching her out of the corner of his eye. And he'd make up the silliest excuses to talk to her. I never was the type to keep him on a short leash and I didn't bother to tighten or slacken my grip now. This was Tamaki's first time being so close to a commoner's life style and he was curious. Admittedly I was as well. Mori's words replayed in my mind.

 _He's preparing himself for you._

Maybe I should take a leaf out of his book; that just may be me in the near future. So I didn't bother to be suspicious or weary of his growing affection for the girl.

I really should have been.


	8. She's Beautiful

I can't count the amount of times I had to catch Tamaki's soul this week. Every other minute I would hear Kyoya from across the room faintly call "Ami". His defeated tone a cue for me to go and comfort the goofy fool. Come to think about it this was the most I've ever heard Kyoya so defeated as well. Even he was feeling the effects of Tamaki's bipolarness.

"I'm sorry sempai, but it was sort of inspiring," Haruhi tried to comfort the brooding "king". With those words alone, like a match with gas, he exploded back into life.

"Oh you really think so!" He laughed merrily while twirling the girl around.

I stood next to Mori as I watched the heartwarming scene. But I was unsettled. If this was so heartwarming, why was mine beginning to turn cold?

"I guess he didn't need me." I tried to joke with Mori. He was about to respond but was cut off.

"Help me Mori!" Haruhi's usual monotonous voice was high in mirth. Though she pretended to be disgruntled her eyes were filled with laughter. Immediately Mori was gone and he held the girl securely in his arms away from Tamaki.

I laughed along with a giggling Honey. "Isn't Haruhi so cute," Honey gushed with hearts in his eyes. Her adorableness was too much for him and he ran off to join the trio.

"Yeah," I sighed, trying to absorb some of their joy. Haruhi laughed again, and with each note heads of both girls and hosts would turn whether to see the cheerful "boy" or their new friend fit into the flow so easily. "She's beautiful."


End file.
